wikipandia_the_wiki_for_smash_and_stufffandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
"Well if it's a fight he wants, It's a fight he's -a- gonna get" -Mario Bio Mario was originally going to be like a father figure to all fighters, but in the full improve of the first episode he came off as a jerk. Mario is an Italian fighter obsessed with the spotlight, and pasta. He is shown to be quite the fighter, enough to take down Samus. Smash and Stuff He first appears confronting and passing [[Mr. Sandbag|'Mr. Sandbag']] in the first episode, he then encounters Link, and asks him if he has seen any newcomers recently, but link doesn't speak English, so he was no help what so ever. Later he found Mega Man and greets him, but Mega Man just wants to fight in this game, which leads to Mario getting mad, and throwing Mega Man off into the distance, this is where their feud begins. He then finds Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong, and this is where Mega Man's video appears on all the communicators for all to hear, about Mega Man calling Mario out for a fight. He agrees and as he's going there, what he doesn't know is that he's being spied on by [[Meta Knight|'Meta Knight']] and Ridley. When he gets there he has to fight Mega Man, they travel from the boxing ring, to the top of a house, where he unleashes his final smash that creates a powerful explosion, to a castle in ruins, and when they were about to finish this fight once and for all, but Pit stops them, for Mega Man has a prophecy to "For the boy dressed in blue, he'll save this world, and it'll look cool." Mario doesn't like this but it was to late to complain, as Captain Falcon's ship is crashing, and it has a powerful weapon that can destroy whole universes, and it would amplify the explosion, so Mario throws Mega Man to the ship to save us all, but he missed and the explosion goes off. Somewhere between the explosion, and the month after that, Mario got a box stuck on him, Pit helped this off him, which led to the misunderstanding that they were best friends, which lead to now, where Pit asked Mario to get the food under a box labeled "NOT A TRAP" Mario tells Pit to bring it to them, and he succeeds, but the food has chloroform in it, so they pass out and are captured by villagers. The villagers who captured them, were Nathaniel, Kimberly, and Lola, while in the cage that the put them in, Mario ponders how to get out, out loud, and pit helps by showing him a drill he made, they escape, and the villagers chase him, but he runs, when they are distracted. He finds Samus and she helps him escape from them, she brings them to Mega Man, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong, she sent them all, but Mega Man, to get "the three mystical pieces of dragoon" Guarded by a "very ugly troll, who wheres green, and processes pointy ears", in Hyrule Castle. When they get to the castle they "kill" Link, who they think might be the ugly troll, Wario comes out afterward and they realize their problem, when they are confronted with the option of a riddle, they instead beat up Wario, Wario calls out an army of '''Greninjas'. '''Wario laughs maniacally and orders them to attack Mario and friends. Unfortunately, the Greninjas misheard him and attack each other. Category:Characters